DeannaAnn
by The Awsome one
Summary: A Mutant Deanna-Ann and her 'Pack' of Mutants are living in the Rocky Mountains hiding our from the army. One Day everything goes wrong and they have to hide out. What could go wrong? Everything could go wrong for Deanna-Ann and her Pack. T for swearing


**Summary: An Human-Avian Hybrid Deanna-Ann and her 'Pack' of other Mutants live in the Rock Moutains, hiding out from the Army. When they get discovered they have to hide and find a new safe house. But what can go wrong? Everthing!**

**Me: I'm letting Deanna-Ann do the disclaimer.**

**Deanna-Ann: *Grumbles* It's Dean**

**Me: Whatever**

**Deanna-Ann: Fine. The Awsome one only owns the Pack and me. No one else. Not Justin Bieber - who would want to own him? And no Taylor Lautner.**

**

* * *

Chapter One-It was a normal day when i woke up ...**

"Shut up, Ashee," I said, annoyed. My best friend, unrelated twin, and almost sister was sitting in the passenger seat of the G5 that we had just hotwired. For the last hour and a half I had just been listening to her endless chattering on Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner, and clothing. It was driving me crazy.

"Yeah, Ashee," Josh called from the back seat. Everyone agreed. Ashley pouted, but shut up.

"Dean, their gaining on us," Zoë said, looking out the back window.

I think I need to explain some things. My name is Deanna-Ann, but people just call me Dean, don't ask why. I have long red-brown hair and grey eyes with pale skin. I'm tall and thin.

Ashley or Ashee is my unrelated twin and the same age as me. We're both 13 ½. She has dirty blond hair that is cut short and sky blue eyes. She is medium and thin.

Josh is also 13 and another good friend. Tall, pale, medium black hair and almost black eyes. In my words, very cute.

Zoë. Tall, tanned, long almost white blond hair and hazel eyes. She's only 10 years old.

Jeff is 11 and dark skinned with brown hair and brown eyes.

Lastly Sam, or Sammy our 9 year old. He's short with brown hair and green eyes.

Are you wondering why 6 kids have hotwired a car and are being chased by someone? I know I would.

I'll explain some more.

We're mutants.

Yes, like Maximum Ride and her friends. I've actually met them before. I'm a lot like Max. But we're all different mutants.

Ashley can shapeshift. She can only change her height, hair color or eye color or skin type. But it's really fun when we want to be twins.

Josh can control the elements. Like water, earth, fire, air. He can only use them if he has them near by.

Zoë, my almost like little sister can teleport to different places. The only down side is that she needs to know where she wants to go and can only take one of us at a time.

Jeff is a super genus. He's really smart when it comes to cars and wires. He's like another Iggy, only he can see.

Sam has super speed and strength. Really cool huh?

Now myself. Hmmm. I guess you could say I'm another Human-Avian Hybrid. Yes that means I have wings and can fly and has super hearing and eye-sight. You know all about that, don't you? Well I love my wings. Their a rusty color, like my hair.

I forgot to tell you something. We can talk to each other in our minds. All of us. Really handy when hiding.

I think I've brought you up to speed. Wait I forgot to tell you something. When the Flock – who really are awesome in real life – destroyed Itex, we got freed. The six of us banded together and made a Pack. The Pack. We moved to the Rocky Mountains, BC, Canada and we have been living there.

Now we're not hunting by Erasers or whitecoats. We're hunted by the Military to be used as weapons.

Now let's get back to the story.

This is a really crappy day. I woke up on a normal day and it went kabooy.

It started our normal, I'll say that. Here's what happened ….

XXX

"Get up, Dean," a voice said, drifting into my consciousness. "Get up, Dean," I sighed and muttered a choice word, before going back asleep.

"Go away," I muttered, still partly asleep. Then I heard another voice.

"Leave this to me, Ashee."

I then got poured on by water.

"Arg!" I yelled, sitting up in my bed, feathers flying everywhere. I heard laughter and turned to my left. Ashley and Josh were both doubled over laughing.

"Real funny, guys," I said, acting annoyed. Getting out of bed, I looked out my window. A cloudy day.

_Can you two go wake up Zoë and Sam? I got a feeling Jeff is building something._

_Your right, my twinnie, _Ashley replied in my head, _Jeff is messing with a car._

_I'll be right on that, Chief, _Josh added, _I must now get some more water. _

Josh left Ashley and me alone in the room.

"I feel sorry for Zoë and Sam," Ashley said.

"Me too, Ashee," I added. "Now go get ready. I'm taking us shopping today," don't ask where I get the money. Really don't.

Ashley left to get changed and I sighed. Just a normal day at our house.

* * *

**Me: Well that's chapter one! **

**Deanna-Ann: R&R if you want to read the next chapter!**

**Me: Good mutant-birdgirl. Ask me in your review if you want me to add the Flock later in the story. I'm thinking about doing that. **

**Ashee: Please Review. I want to go and chat endlessly with Nudge**

**The Pack: Nooooooo!**

**Josh: We're doomed. **

**Me: Just Review and you'll get a cookie **


End file.
